


Let It Bean

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sorry I am actually the worst at summaries) Sam just started classes at Stanford and is in need of a new job. He finds a coffee shop called Let It Bean run by a short man named Gabriel who gives him a job there. Gabriel thinks that Sam is really cute but has some internal conflicts about the age difference between them, but apparently that isn't stopping Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever lovely [musicofthespheres](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/flyawaycastiel).

 

It was the first week of classes at Stanford and Gabriel was helping to prep the coffee shop for the first week’s rush. He had been dreading the day this week started. He got used to the slow business of the summer months, but now that school was starting up again, it was going to be busy once more. Plus, they were short a staff member. He had been fired a few weeks before.  
  
An hour later they opened up and almost immediately, a few students came in for their coffee. Gabriel took their orders while his co-worker Anna made the drinks.  
  
He looked up when a tall man wearing a plaid shirt walked into the door with the same face every freshman on campus had. A look of helplessness and terror all rolled into one. Gabriel laughed quietly to himself when the man walked up to the counter.  
  
“Hey there, what can I get for you this morning?” He smiled up at him, really getting a good look this time and damn he was cute.  
  
“Oh yeah, I wasn’t going to order anything, I was just wondering if you guys were hiring? I really need a job.” He looked at him, worry drenching his expression.  
  
Gabriel couldn’t help but smile; the young man looked like a kicked puppy. “Well, you’re lucky. We just fired a guy recently.” He looked him over, “You seem like a decent guy, do you want to come back after closing time for an interview?”  
  
The plaid-clad man sighed, seeming extremely relieved. “Thank you so much. I’ve been running around for the past two days looking for a job.”  
  
“Well you may just get lucky tonight then. You just gotta impress me.” He pointed to his name tag and said matter-of-factly, “I’m the manager!” He paused for a moment, “But we’re just as desperate as you are, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.”  
  
The moose man laughed nervously and nodded, “Thank you so much again. I’ll be here at closing…Wait, what time do you close?”  
  
“10pm.”  
  
“Okay, perfect. I’ll see you then. Thank you.” He smiled at him, giving Gabriel a small wave before turning to leave.  
  
And Gabriel definitely didn’t check out Big Foot’s ass as he left…

 

* * *

  

Gabriel was pushing in a few chairs and cleaning tables off when Sam walked into the shop ten minutes early. He smiled to himself, thinking that he must really want this job since he was early. Sam waved at him with a small smile.  
  
“You can just go sit over there.”  He pointed at a table for two in the corner. “I’ll be with you soon.”  
  
Sam sat down, folding his hands on the table and looking around a little.  
  
Gabriel moved over behind the counter and told Anna that she needed to finish closing up because he needed to do this interview. With little complaint, she nodded and took the rag from him to finish up.    
  
Gabriel took off his apron and walked over to the table where Mr. Male Model was waiting patiently. He held his hand out to shake Sam’s. “Alright, well my name is Gabriel Novak, and I’m the manager of this fine establishment.” Grinning brightly at the young man, he took a seat.  
  
“Sam Winchester.” He put his hand in his lap after shaking Gabriel’s.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you Sam.” Gabriel smiled at him before asking the first question, “What kind of work experience do you have?”  
  
“I’ve never had an official job, but I helped my dad deal with customers at his shop. He’s a mechanic.”  
  
Gabriel nodded, “Excellent. Obviously you can only work evenings because you’re in school, right?”  
  
“Yeah, it shouldn’t a problem, I was thinking maybe I could work every other day. I need to stay caught up with school and such.”  
  
“Yeah, that should be fine. School is important.” Gabriel smiled at him and looked down at his notepad for his next question. “Oh, I almost forgot. Are you over the age of majority?”  
  
“I’m nineteen. My birthday is in May.”  
  
“Well, you weren’t supposed to tell me that, so I’ll pretend I only heard a yes.” Gabriel was  
twenty-eight years old, almost twenty-nine. He sort of felt like a pedophile for thinking Sam was attractive. There was a ten year age difference between them.  
  
“Alright, next question. Why do you think you would be a great addition to Let It Bean?” Gabriel knew everybody hated this question, but he had to ask. It was an important one to see if somebody had the right sort of spunk to work with him.  
  
Sam paused for a moment before he started his answer. “I think I would make a great addition to Let It Bean because I learn quickly, I get along well with others and I have the patience for dealing with difficult people. I work hard at everything that I do.”  
  
Gabriel nodded, pretty satisfied with his answer. “When would you be able to start working?”  
  
Sam smiled at him, nearly jumping out of his seat from excitement. “Tomorrow, 4 pm.”  
  
Gabriel, noticing his reaction, smiled at him. “Well, I believe the job’s yours. Be here tomorrow at four ready to work. You’ll need to wear just a regular t-shirt, jeans, and close-toed shoes. For about two weeks you’re going to be in an observing period. Basically, I’m just going to observe you, your work habits, things like that. If I think you’re fit, the job is officially yours.” He smiled again and reached his hand out to shake his, “Congrats, Sam.”  
  
Sam shook his hand excitedly, “Thank you so much, Mr. Novak.”  
  
Gabriel chuckled, “Do I really look that old? You can call me Gabriel. And you’re welcome, kid. Now get out of here, I need to finish closing up. See you tomorrow.”  
  
Sam got up, grinning ear to ear. “Thank you so much. I’ll see you then.” He left the shop and Gabriel totally didn’t check out his ass again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! 
> 
> Beta'd by the ever lovely [musicofthespheres](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/flyawaycastiel).

Gabriel was wiping off the counter when Sam walked in fifteen minutes early for his shift. He smiled at him and nodded his head once. Sam made his way behind the counter, ready for work.

“Hey there Sam.”

“Hello Gabriel.”

Gabriel waved his hand to instruct Sam to follow him as he walked toward a closet door in the back. “I gotta give you your apron.” He opened the door and pulled one out, handing it over to Sam.

“You have to wear that at all times. Today, I’m going to train you on register since Castiel’s shift is almost over. Anna, the red-head who was in here yesterday, is going to take over for him and make the drinks.” Gabriel smiled a little before walking back over to the counter when a customer walked in.

“Alright, register. Should be easy.”

“Oh, that’s what _you_ think young grasshopper. Just wait until evening rush.” He raised an eyebrow at him and smirked slightly.

Sam smiled at his new nickname. “Did you just call me grasshopper? Like in _Karate Kid_?”

Gabriel nodded, “Yes I did. Alright, pay attention when I take this customer’s order.”

The customer smiled at them both and Gabriel whispered, while pointing his thumb toward Sam. “New guy…”

The woman smiled at Sam and laughed quietly before starting her order. “I’ll have a small caramel latte and that’s all.”

“Alright, look over here grasshopper.” Gabriel pointed to the screen. “You see this button that says latte, you click that then choose the flavor. It’s all pretty simple.” He totaled the order and took the woman’s money. “Piece of cake.”

Sam smiled at Gabriel. “I think I can just watch a few more and then try it myself, maybe?”

Gabriel nodded, “Yeah, that sounds a-okay to me!”

Anna walked into the café, with a smile on her face. “So you _did_ hire him. You always were a sucker for the tall ones.”

Gabriel blushed a dark red and gave Anna a ‘you shut your mouth right now’ look; she just smiled at them.

Sam watched the exchange with a slight blush on his cheeks.

She came behind the counter and smiled at Castiel as he finished up the woman’s drink before his shift ended.

Anna held her hand out to Sam. “I’m Anna Milton by the way.”

Sam shook her hand, “Sam Winchester, it’s nice to meet you. Do you go to Stanford as well?”

She nodded, “Yes I do. I’m a senior there. It seems we’re going to be working the evening shift together. I was only here yesterday morning to cover for Cas.”

“Oh okay, cool. I’m a freshman.”

Gabriel cut in, “Hey save it for later, you have work to do.”

  
Anna rolled her eyes and put her apron on. Her and Gabriel both waved goodbye to Castiel as he left the café.

 

* * *

 

It was the evening rush and Sam was frantically taking orders with a pained expression. You could tell he was freaking out, not wanting to mess everything up on his first day.

Gabriel and Anna were hard at work making the drinks and getting pastries for the customers who were in such a rush, impatiently tapping their shoes on the wood floor.

Gabriel looked over at Sam to see how he was doing and saw just how pained he looked. With a soft smile, he walked over, placing a hand on Sam’s back. “Relax, young padawan. You’re doing fine.”

He could visibly see Sam’s entire body relax as he let out a deep breath.

“The rush is almost over, you’re doing great. You just gotta relax, I think you’re scaring some children with your super-mega-intense focused moose face.” He smiled softly at him, “You know if you look a moose in the eye, they attack…or wait, that may be for hippos. I don’t know. Just don’t scare the children.”

Gabriel pat him on the back before going back to his station with Anna. He smiled to himself after he felt how firm his back muscles were, his mind wandering to what other parts would be firm… _Stop it Gabriel._ He shook his head and finished the customer’s latte.

* * *

 

A little over a week had gone by since Sam had started working at the shop and Gabriel was very happy with his decision. Sam was hard-working, smart; he could deal with the difficult customers with ease...and he had a nice ass.

Gabriel got Sam to pick up a Saturday morning so that he could start teaching him how to make the drinks. Sam and Castiel walked in the door of the shop, chatting with each other. This was going to be the first Sam was working with Castiel, he was always with Anna.

Gabriel smiled and waved, “Morning kiddos. Cas, you’re going to be on register this morning. I gotta teach my grasshopper here how to make drinks today.”

“Why do you keep calling him grasshopper?” Castiel questioned him.

“Have you not seen _Karate Kid_?!”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “No…Should I have?”

“Should you have?! Yes! _Karate Kid_ is only the best 80s movie to ever grace this planet!”

Sam nodded, “He’s right, you know.”

Castiel just rolled his eyes, “I’m sure there are better-“

Gabriel cut him off, “No, you don’t understand. It’s the best 80s movie ever. In fact, I was actually planning on closing up early tonight. You’re both coming over to watch _Karate Kid_. No ifs, ands, or buts. You gotta see this Cas.” Gabriel was excited for two reasons: getting Castiel to watch the movie and being able to see Sam outside of work. He had been meaning to ask if he wanted to hang out for some time now, but he was always working and Sam was probably too busy with school to come hang out with some old guy who happened to be his boss.

This was the perfect excuse.

Castiel groaned, but he really had no choice.

“I don’t have a car and I don’t know where you live.” Sam added.

Gabriel waved his hand, “Nonsense Sam. I’ll take you. Since I’m closing up early, we’ll be getting off at the same time.”

“Thanks Gabe.” Sam smiled over at Castiel and patted his back. “It’s really not that bad. You’ll survive.”

* * *

 

Sam and Castiel were chatting about something intelligent that Gabriel really knew nothing about while he was locking the door to the shop.

He turned around and clapped his hands together. “Alright kiddos, let’s go to my place.”

All three of them walked to Gabriel’s beat-up old Volkswagen, letting Sam take the passenger seat. Gabriel settled into the driver’s seat and smiled over at Sam. “Prepare to have the best night of your life. Okay, well maybe not the best, but pretty damn close if you ask me.”

The moose chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully.

After a few minutes of driving, they pulled up in front of Gabriel’s apartment. It was what you would expect somebody who is a manager at a coffee shop to live in. It was nothing too fancy, but it was better than what college student Sam could ever dream to afford.

They all piled out of the car and walked up to the apartment that was on the second floor of the building.

“You’re not opposed to a little underage drinking right Sammy? I mean it is totally okay if you don’t want to, I’m not trying to force you or anything. Just saying I’m going to be drinking and you’re welcome to have some.” He knew he sounded a little crazy, but he didn’t want Sam to think he was pulling any moves on him…yet at least.

Sam shook his head, “I mean…I wouldn’t be opposed, and I think I can trust you guys.” He smiled, a hint of nervousness on his face.

Castiel patted his back, “You have nothing to worry about Sam, we aren’t a couple of perverts who lure the new guy in and get him drunk.”

Sam sighed with relief, “Alright, just making sure, but you can never be too safe.”

Gabriel chuckled and they all walked into his small one bedroom apartment. “Make yourself at home Sammich.”

Sam took a seat on the couch, resting his hands in his lap. Gabriel looked over at him, noticing how tense he was. “Relax Sam. Is this your first time drinking?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah it is…”

Gabriel smiled a little at him. “Well you have nothing to worry about. I’ll take care of you and I have extra toothbrushes, so you can stay the night here. Plus we’re watching _Karate Kid_ , don’t want to be wasted during that!” He mixed cake flavored vodka and orange soda into a cup and brought it over to Sam. “It tastes like a dream-sicle. You’ll love it.” Gabriel took a drink of his own, grinning happily as Sam took a drink of his.

“Wow…it does taste like one! It’s really good!” Sam looked over at Castiel. “Why aren’t you drinking?”

“I have a date tomorrow…But I’m still going to stay the night over here. I won’t have a ride till morning.”

Gabriel plopped down on the couch next to him, nearly spilling his drink. “Oh my God, really? Who?!”

Castiel blushed, “I don’t want to tell you, I’ll let you know if it goes well.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You are like a middle-school girl sometimes, Castiel, but I’ll respect your wishes. Now let’s get this movie started!” He set his cup down on the coffee table and put the movie in the DVD player. He took a seat next to Sam a little too closely.

* * *

 

Apparently Gabriel was exhausted because he had fallen asleep, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder, Castiel on the other shoulder.

Sam slipped out from between them, Castiel just fell to his side and Gabriel woke up, speaking in a tired voice, “I’m sorry Daddy…I’ll do better next time…”  

Gabriel realized that Sam was standing there, staring at the both of them. He looked over at Castiel who look immobile.

Sam whispered, “Where am I supposed to sleep?”

Gabriel poked Castiel, trying to wake him so Sam could sleep on the couch and Castiel and Gabriel could sleep in Gabriel’s bed, but he wasn’t budging.

Gabriel looked up at Sam sympathetically, but secretly he was extremely pleased with what he was about to tell Sam. “Looks like you’re bunking with me tonight Sammy.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “Oh…you’re okay with that?”

Gabriel stood up from the couch, nodded, and draped the blanket from the back of the couch over Castiel.

“I’m very easy to sleep with, we won’t have any problems.” He grinned at Sam and started down the hallway.

They walked into his room and he apologized for the slight mess as he slipped under the covers, holding it up for Sam. “Sorry there isn’t much room, couldn’t really fit a bed any bigger in here.”

Sam slipped under the covers with him, keeping to his side of the full size bed. “That’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

 

Gabriel woke up with Sam’s face on his chest, an arm draped over his torso. He thought to himself, ‘Apparently Big Foot is a cuddler.’

Gabriel poked Sam’s side, “Hey there Big Bird. It’s time to get up.”

Sam groaned and Gabriel thought that was cutest damn thing ever. Clearly Sam wasn’t a morning person.

“Come on Sammy. I have to go to the shop. You’re welcome to stay here and sleep a bit longer if you like, I just need you to get off me so I can get out of bed.”

He saw Sam visibly turn beet red from his cheeks down to his neck as he quickly moved off of Gabriel and to his side of the bed. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize…I’m sorry, Gabriel.”

Gabe just chuckled and shook his head. “It’s okay Sam, no need to blush like a virgin bride on her wedding night.”

This only caused Sam to blush even more as Gabriel got up out of bed. “Close your eyes, I need to get dressed.”

Sam obeyed by burying his face into the pillow while Gabriel went to the closet to put on some fresh clothes for the day. “Since you haven’t gotten up I assume you’re going to stay here for a bit?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, I think I will. Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem kiddo. I’ll be here on my lunch break to take you home?”

Sam nodded again, “Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

Gabriel smiled at him, “I’ll call you when I’m on my way over.” And with that, Gabriel went out into the living room, finding Castiel was already gone

He spent the rest of the morning thinking about the way Sam felt resting against his chest, with his arm around his torso…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter done! I'm going to try and be more on top of things and get this fic finished. 
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by [Winnywriter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/pseuds/Winnywriter).
> 
> Also this chapter includes Star Trek Into Darkness spoilers!

“Come on Cas! Just tell me about your date!” Gabriel was practically begging for all the dirty details even if there probably wasn’t anything “dirty” to begin with.

Castiel blushed a little and shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Sam walked through the front door of the cafe at the moment.

“At least tell me what he looks like! That can’t be too hard.” Gabriel would deny the fact that he was living vicariously through Castiel’s date because he just couldn’t seem to get past the second date in what felt like eons.

Castiel sighed and crossed his arms. “Okay fine and that’s it.” Sam came closer and leaned on the counter to listen as well. “He’s a little bit taller than me, a lot of freckles, blondish-brownish hair, and the most beautiful green eyes I’ve ever seen in my life…”

Gabriel chuckled. “Whoa there, you’re practically melting. Do you need a glass of water?”

Sam looked at Castiel with a curious face. “Did your date’s name happen to be Dean…?”

Castiel’s face burst into a red blushing mess. “How did you know that!?”

“Because Dean is my brother…”

Gabriel looked between the two and burst into laughter. “I can’t believe this!”

Castiel looked over at Gabriel seriously. “This is not a joke Gabriel. I do not know why you’re laughing.”

Nobody but Gabriel had noticed that Anna had come in as well for her shift and was listening to the conversation. She was practically oozing jealousy. Everybody but Castiel knew that she had been harboring the biggest crush on him. Gabriel looked over at Anna and gave her a somewhat sympathetic look. He felt that he could somewhat relate to her. Sam was probably as straight as they’d ever come and the fact that he was much younger added to the list: ‘Reasons Why Sam Would Never Date Me.’

Gabriel patted Castiel’s shoulder, “It’s time for you to go man, Anna’s here. I’ll get all the gory details out of you some other time then.

Sam chuckled and leaned closer to Gabriel—close enough to where he could smell his body wash and damn was it intoxicating. “Don’t worry, Dean told me everything.”

Castiel groaned. “You’re lucky I like you, Sam.”

Gabriel snickered, “And his brother too apparently.”

Castiel groaned again even louder as he moved out from behind the counter. “Don’t you say a word, Sam.” He squinted his eyes at him.

Sam laughed lightly and pretended to zip his mouth shut. Gabriel looked over at him with a ‘really’ face, and Sam smirked at him.

“Thank you, Sam.” With that Castiel took off his apron. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Castiel left the shop and Gabriel immediately turned toward Sam. “Spill the beans Sammich.”

Anna was now behind the counter. “You really should respect Castiel’s wishes.”

Sam nodded, “I fully intend to not _speak_ a word about it to Gabriel.” He shot him a quick wink and Gabriel felt his entire body had melted, but he understood was Sam meant.

“Did they get dinner?” Gabriel asked him with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

Sam nodded his response.

“Alright…somewhere fancy?”

Sam shook his head no.

Gabriel thought for a moment and then the slyest grin you’ll ever see spread across his face. “Did they do it?”

Anna threw a towel at him. “That is none of your business Gabriel!”

Gabriel picked up his towel and muttered. “Stop being jealous and let me talk to Sam.”

He turned back to a fairly confused looking Sam and he waved it off while whispering, “I’ll explain it later…now answer my question.”

Sam grinned and shook his head.

“Dammit, I was hoping Cas got laid. He really needs to lighten up a bit.” He chuckled to himself. “Well did they at least kiss?”

Sam nodded with a giant grin this time.

Gabriel did a little victory dance. “Castiel is well on his way to getting laid!”

“And apparently so is my brother.”

Anna rolled her eyes and started cleaning the counters as angrily as she possibly could.

Sam leaned close to Gabriel and whispered, “What’s up with her?”

“I didn’t tell you this, but she’s completely and totally in love with Castiel even though he’s gay.” He frowned a bit because he felt bad for her.

“I know how she feels. I was in love with my best friend in high school but he was straight.”

Did Sam really just say that? Was Gabriel hearing right? Sam Winchester is gay. Sam was gay. Gabriel had a chance.

Sam waved his hand in front of Gabriel’s face. “Hey Earth to Gabriel…you in there?”

Gabriel quickly snapped out of it. “Oh yeah. I’m here, just spaced out for a moment.” But now the only thing keeping Gabriel from asking Sam on a date was the age difference. He didn’t want Sam think he was some sort of predator out to get college freshmen. Because he wasn’t. Sam was the first college student he had even thought twice about in that way. He definitely thought more than twice about him. Maybe a couple hundred times about his ass alone.

“I’m sorry to hear about you and your friend though.”

Sam shrugged. “It’s alright. I’m over it.” He smiled softly at Gabriel and then turned away when a customer walked in.

Gabriel looked over at Anna and grinned widely, jumping up and down a bit. She giggled and rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

 

It was a slow night and Gabriel made Anna go home early. She had an exam the next day and he wanted a little bit of alone time with Sam.

“So Sasquatch, tell me what you’re studying.” He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

Sam smiled at him and leaned against the counter next to him, rather dangerously close to Gabriel. One wrong move and Gabriel is practically groping him. Okay, maybe not that extreme, but they were standing close together.

“Pre-Law. Yeah, I know it sounds boring but I like it.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, he was pretty impressed. “Oh wow. I thought it would be something totally different. I was guessing history or mythology. Something like that.”

Sam laughed a bit. “I would love to major in either of those. But you can’t make money with it. So I suppose you were half right in guessing what I liked.”

“I always have been pretty good at reading people.” He smirked at Sam.

The next thing Sam said was something Gabriel was totally not expecting. “Would you like to go on a date sometime?”

Gabriel stared up at the tall man, unable to process the question in his brain.

“I understand if you wouldn’t want to cause of the whole boss slash employee thing. Or because of the fact that I’m a freshman in college…”

Gabriel was finally able to use his words and replied to Sam. “I’d love to go on a date with you!” He paused for a moment. “And I guess I’m not as good at reading people as I thought. I didn’t think you were even interested in the slightest.”

Sam chuckled. “Believe me. I’ve definitely been interested since I first came in here to get a job.”

“Well why didn’t you say something weeks ago?”

Sam shrugged. “Honestly, I thought you were dating somebody already.”

“Why? Because I’m old?"

The moose-man laughed softly. “Well sorta, but you’re not old. You’re still young.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him playfully. “You’re not just trying to get a promotion are you? Sleeping with the boss doesn’t always mean promotions you know.”

“No way! No! You don’t think that, do you?” Sam blushed lightly and looked a bit frantic.

Gabriel shook his head. “No! I don’t think that! I was just joking around. I do that a lot. Joke around…”

Sam sighed. “Okay good.” He smiled at him. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

Gabriel thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, I’m free. I can get Anna to close up for me. What do you have planned for me Sammich?” He grinned at him.

“Have you seen Star Trek yet? The new one?”

“Of course! I went to the midnight premiere like a true fan!”

Sam chuckled and shook his head lightly. “Well, do you want to see it again? I haven’t seen it yet.”

Gabriel threw his arms out to his sides and practically sang. “I’ll see it a thousand times!”

* * *

 

Gabriel and Sam were in line at the movie theater to get their popcorn and drinks. “This movie is so good Sammich. You’re going to love it. I loved it so much. 

“I am excited!” He grinned brightly at Gabriel before ordering their snacks and paying even though Gabriel insisted that he would.

They walked to their theater and took a couple of seats in the very back. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re not going to try and make out with me throughout the whole movie are you?”

Gabriel shook his head and sighed. “Well there goes tonight’s plan…” He smirked at Sam and poked his side. “I’m just kidding. Not even a man as gorgeous as you can distract me from watching Star Trek.”

Sam nodded once. “Good. Because I wasn’t going to allow it. I’m not missing a second of this movie.” He lifted the arm rest and set the bucket of popcorn between them.

* * *

 

The bucket of popcorn had been moved from between them and onto the floor because Gabriel was practically lying on top of Sam. “Oh god Sam! Oh no…you’re going to start crying. I’m going to start crying.”

Sam had his arm around his shoulders, holding Gabriel close to him as he fought the tears. He watched as Spock ran to the door to see Kirk lying on the ground as he neared his death. Sam’s eyes were starting to tear up.

Gabriel was sniffling as tears poured down his face. He looked over at Sam and grabbed onto the collar of his plaid shirt and whispered. “I have been and always shall be your friend…” He practically wailed and flung himself into Sam’s lap as the death scene of Kirk went on. Sam chuckled slightly at Gabriel when he whispered. “The pain is real…”

* * *

 

After the movie, Gabriel took Sam back to his apartment that he shared with Dean. He walked him up to his door and smiled shyly. “I had a good time Sammich.” 

Sam smiled back at him and nodded. “I did too…I’d like to go on another date with you sometime.”

Gabriel grinned brightly at him. “I was just about to ask the same thing! And I’d love to go on another date with you. I think I already have an idea of what we should do.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“How’s your singing voice?”

“My what…?”

“Can you sing or not Sam?” He chuckled and then shook his head slightly. “Anyway, doesn’t matter. Let’s go do karaoke! I know the perfect place.”

Sam looked like he was about to be thrown into a pit of alligators or something with sharp teeth and Gabriel just giggled at him. “It’s okay Sammy, you don’t have to sing. But you can bet I’ll be serenading the Hell out of you.” He winked at him and leaned forward a bit. “Anyway, I’m getting kind of tired. Goodnight Sam.”

Sam smiled at him and leaned in closer to press his lips gently to Gabriel’s. When he pulled away only slightly, he smiled again and spoke quietly. “Goodnight Gabriel…”  

Gabriel grinned and flung his arms around Sam’s neck to kiss him one more time. It felt like his entire body was buzzing with excitement from the kiss. It was _that_ amazing. Kind of reminded him of the scene in _Pretty in Pink_ when Iona was talking to Andie about being able to tell if somebody had strong lips. Somebody has strong lips if you can feel it in your legs. Sam definitely had strong lips because he felt it everywhere.

 


End file.
